East High Shooting:The Gabriella Montez Story
by darkrose01
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a beautiful, loving, smart, caring, and talented girl that went to East High School. She was present the day of the shooting, and knew the assailant personally. This is her story, the story of how she lost her life.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, I got the idea for this story off of a song. The song was Hello by Evanescence. I was going to make it a song fic, but then I thought, no ones gonna read a 1,000 word, sad, boring one shot. So I decided to make it into a 5,000 word, sad, boring story with chapters! Hahaha! Please enjoy, and yes after I post this chapter, I will start on my Titanic story again! The character's names are the same and MOST of their personalities are the same, but some aren't. I'm sure that you'll notice which ones aren't the same. I also wrote some dialogue between Gabriella and her mother in Spanish. I will post all of the words and what they mean right after this. (Don't tell anyone but I used Google translator for that part so you can copy and paste to that if you want to!) Anyway, read and enjoy darlin's!

Gabriella, el desayuno está listo! = Gabriella, breakfast is done!

Uno minuto = one minute

Te ves hermosa, Gabriella = You look beautiful, Gabriella

Te ves hermosa también, mama= You look beautiful too, mama

Troy estará aquí para que me recoja pronto = Troy will be here to pick me up soon

ya veo = I see

Confío en ti = I trust you

Mamá, te veré después de la escuela. Te amo = Mom, I'll see you after school. I love you

Chapter 1: Confusion

_**Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again**_

_April 15, 2010-6:45 a.m._

Thunder boomed, and lightning flashed outside of Troy Bolton's window. His alarm clock was blaring Skillet, but still, he didn't rise from his peaceful slumber.

A few minutes later, the teenager's ocean blue eyes opened briefly, and his tan muscular arm flew out from under the covers as he groped for his alarm clock. Once his hand found it, he clicked the one switch on top that signaled the on and off button.

When the song stopped blaring, Troy's face was lit up with a shining white smile of relief. With a sigh, Troy sank deeper into the bed. Unfortunately, his peace was short lived.

"Troy! Troy! TROY! TROY BOLTON!" His mother yelled up the stairs. When his mother heard no reply, she ran up the stairs, and pushed open the door. Once she saw he was still lying asleep in bed however, she rolled her eyes.

"Troy Bolton if you don't get up right now you're going to be late to school." Mrs. Bolton warned, but all Troy did was grunt in response.

"And you're going to be late to pick Gabriella up." Mrs. Bolton said nonchalantly as she exited the teen's bedroom.

Her plan worked and before Mrs. Bolton could shut the door behind her, she heard the shower that connected to Troy's bedroom turn on.

With a self satisfied smile Mrs. Bolton quickly walked down the stairs and started to make breakfast.

Gabriella expertly applied a hint of blush to her tan cheeks. After she was done, she eyed her reflection in the mirror…

And frowned. Gabriella was gorgeous. She had flawless naturally bronze skin, long black curly hair and long black eyelashes to match, (A/N even without mascara they were long), long legs, and (A/N in the terms of one of my best friends) a very nice rack and curves that fit her skinny body perfectly.

For some odd reason though, Gabriella didn't see herself like others saw her. She thought she was average looking, with a dorky sense of humor, and a cheesy smile.

Sometimes Gabriella wondered how she had landed such a gorgeous boyfriend. Troy was the captain of the basketball team, he had the perfect and rich family, all A's, a huge house that was practically a mansion, an expensive car, light brown hair which was styled in a surfer haircut, (A/N That means he flipped it to the side or his bangs always were in his face) and heart stopping blue eyes. Oh those eyes, they were perfect. Gabriella smiled to herself as she remembered those eyes. All guys were jealous of those eyes, his looks, what he had, what he was going to achieve, and the girls that he could get.

Gabriella's smile disappeared as she thought about it. Troy could have ANY girl that he wanted. But yet, he chose Gabriella, a grade grubbing geek, a member of the school competitive math club, (A/N I apologize but I can't remember the name of it) and a girl who wasn't even all that pretty.

'What does he see in me?' Gabriella thought to herself.

"Gabriella, el desayuno está listo!" Gabriella's mother called from downstairs.

"Uno minuto!" Gabriella yelled back as she slipped on a blue jean skirt that went to her lower thigh (A/N or a few inches above her knee), a yellow tank top, and then a black tank top over the yellow, and black high heeled shoes.

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and realized that she was missing something. As she glanced frantically around, she realized what it was!

Last Christmas, Troy had bought her a silver heart necklace. And on their anniversary, Troy had bought her big hoop earrings in her favorite color (A/N which would be yellow). Gabriella located them in her jewelry box and quickly put them on before dashing down the stairs.

Gabriella's mom smiled as she watched her daughter descend down the flight of stairs. "Te ves hermosa, Gabriella." Her mom said, clasping her hands together.

"Gracias" Gabriella said as she reached the kitchen. She kissed her mother on the cheek. "Te ves hermosa también, mama." Gabriella complimented, but all her beautiful mother did was blush, and smack Gabriella on the butt with a dish towel that she had in her hand.

Gabriella quickly ate all of her food, and when she glanced up, her mother had her eyebrows raised in question. "Troy estará aquí para que me recoja pronto." Gabriella explained and her mother exhaled.

"Ah, ya veo. Gabriella want ,eh, look nice for her boyfriend?"Gabriella's mom teasingly asked in broken Spanglish. Gabriella shrugged, hoping her mother couldn't see her face turn red as she turned her back and placed her empty dish in the sink.

Her mother had met Troy at least 5 times, and she had said that she liked him very much, and that they were the perfect couple. Even though she said that, she still worried that under Troy's perfect exterior, there might be a monster. A monster that was waiting to hurt Gabriella's feelings and rip out her heart.

"Be safe, Gabriella. Confío en ti." Gabriella's mom said, a warning tone in her voice. Gabriella resisted the urge to be a brat and roll her eyes.

"Mamá, te veré después de la escuela. Te amo." Gabriella said, avoiding the subject, a false smile on her face. Her mother hugged her briefly and then kissed her on the cheek.

Just then there was a polite knock on the door. "Come in." Gabriella's mom said. (A/N They always kept it unlocked when they were both home. My friend does that ish and I don't understand why, but, hey if they're comfortable it doesn't matter).

Troy walked in the door, a smile on his perfect face. His smile widened (which made his dimples easier to see) as he saw Gabriella's outfit.

After Troy observed his girlfriend, he hugged Ms. Montez and made polite conversation for a few seconds, before Gabriella stated that she was ready to go.

After saying goodbye, the couple walked out of the house. Troy opened the passenger side of the car and Gabriella slid in, careful not to put her wet shoes on anything that might be ruined by water.

Once Troy got into the driver's seat, he leaned over and kissed Gabriella's full lips.

"You look beautiful." Troy whispered sincerely, but all Gabriella did was roll her eyes, turn up the radio, and lean back in the expensive leather car seat.

Troy smiled. He always wondered though why she never believed him when he complimented her. He always meant it, ALWAYS! But yet, she never seemed to believe him.

The brown haired blue eyed young man shrugged slightly as he briefly wondered if she thought he was just playing her. He wasn't though.

He truly loved her, even though he was young. And he would never break her heart, no matter what because she was the best thing about him, and she was what he needed in his life.

No matter what happened, nothing would change the fact that he loved her with all he had, nothing.

_April 25__, __2010- 8:15 a.m._

Gabriella kissed Troy briefly on the lips as she walked away from him.

"I'll meet you by our locker right after the bell rings, Montez." Troy said as he walked away from Gabriella (backwards).

"Ok, wildcat! You need to hurry and get to class before you're late!" Gabriella joked, giggling quietly.

Her boyfriend smiled at her, and then turned around and jogged to his first block class.

Gabriella shook her head and started walking towards her own class. (A/N: Running in high heels=disaster).

As she turned the corner of the hallway that led to her class she saw a group of jocks gathered around Ryan Evans, a boy that was a thespian, and was also involved in showchoir. Ryan was also gay, and someone was always making fun of him about it, even though Gabriella thought that it was none of their business! They shouldn't be able to judge how he felt about other people, even if it was "wrong".

The boys were chanting offensive words about Ryan's sexuality and they were hitting and kicking him as hard as they could. Gabriella felt an unknown anger and almost hatred rise in her and she stomped towards the group.

"Hey! Leave him alone! Don't you guys have better things to do than harass people that you don't even know?" Gabriella screamed at them as she rushed forward and helped Ryan to his feet.

The group of "tough" guys laughed and formed a circle around the duo.

"It'll be just like hitting TWO girls now." One of them said, and Gabriella glared at him, her brown eyes cold and blank.

As one of the guys stepped closer to Gabriella, Ryan moved so that he was in front of her.

"You can hit me all you want, but you will NOT lay a hand on her? You hear me, ass hole?" Ryan yelled, his tone protective.

The boys around him laughed.

"Tough words for a guy that was just lying and gasping in pain on the ground." One of the guys teased, and the rest of the guys laughed.

The guy that was tall and African American (named Zeke) grabbed Ryan by the upper arms and slammed him into a row of lockers.

After Ryan's back was pressed into the lockers, Zeke started hitting him over and over again.

"STOP!" Gabriella shrieked and grabbed Zeke's arm and pulled, trying desperately to make him stop hitting Ryan.

Zeke yanked his arm away. "Guys, get the bitch away from me." He said, chuckling.

Before Gabriella knew what was happened, arms were grabbing her around her slim waist and her muscular arms, and then she was on her back on the ground.

"Leave her alone! Her boyfriend will-!" Ryan started yelling to them, but he was interrupted as Zeke's fist connected to his chin.

"Who's her boyfriend?" A pale Caucasian guy (Jason) asked suddenly.

When no answer was heard, Jason grabbed Gabriella by the hair and forcefully pulled her to a standing position, despite her screams and kicks.

"Answer!" The other guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes (Brad, just a random name, sorry it's stereotypical.) demanded, his voice sharp.

Jason tugged harshly on her hair when she didn't answer.

"Troy. Troy Bolton." Gabriella choked out.

The guys all glanced at each other in alarm. Jason then dropped Gabriella, and Zeke released Ryan, dusting him off. "Sorry about that, man." He apologized.

Brad offered a hand to help Gabriella up, but all she did was slap it away and focus her eyes on the ground.

The guys then jogged away just as the late bell rang, leaving Gabriella sitting on her knees on the ground, and Ryan standing, his nose bleeding.

After the guys were gone, Ryan bent down to Gabriella's level.

"Hey." He whispered, but she said nothing in response. Ryan wondered why, but then he realized that her shoulders were shaking.

Ryan wrapped her in his skinny but toned and strong arms and let her cry. After she had stopped and was only sniffling, he pulled slightly away from her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

"You're safe. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you from now on, Gabriella. Today, you're safe. Thank you. I'll never forget you, or what you've done to try to help me. You're so so so beautiful. You're so brave… so brave, Troy would be proud." Ryan said quickly, and pulled Gabriella closer to him.

A chill went down Gabriella's spine at Ryan's words. They were rehearsed, like a line in a homicidal (A/N: But AMAZING!) musical like Sweeny Todd. The words were nice, and sweet but…

She wondered why he said that she was only safe for today, what about tomorrow and the day after that? What did he mean from now on he would protect her? What did he mean by brave? She had only tried to defend him, and had endured some bullies that had pulled her hair and thrown her to the ground. She was so confused.

It wasn't even that bad, it just upset her that they had called her a bitch. They didn't even know her, and she hadn't don't anything to them to deserve the title.

And now, Ryan was talking to her as if she was attempting to be a martyr, a human sacrifice. Something felt wrong, and Gabriella had the bad feeling that something WAS really wrong.

A/N: I hope that wasn't confusing to any reader and I hope that you enjoyed! I know it seems a little weird now but it will make sense later! If you haven't noticed, this story is going to practically be Gabriella's version of what happened with a LITTLE bit of Troy's side thrown in but not a lot. It's gonna center around Miss Montez (Gabriella that is, not Gabriella's mom.) Gosh, I feel like I'm rambling. Sorry! Please keep reading and if you like it, I wouldn't mind some positive reviews or if you REALLY like it, you can favorite it or put me on alert! Love ya! *blows kisses*


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is…. Confusing I guess, kinda a filler. That's about all I have to say. And sorry I haven't updated in a while but right now I'm suffering from insomnia and so I decided to write. Hooray. Oh and thank you to EVERYONE that reviewed and put this story on alerts and fave stories lists. Enjoy! I'm looking forward to seeing the response from this chapter.

Chapter 2:

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing? **_

_**Hello**_

_**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

April 15th, 2010-3:45 p.m.

"Shut up, man! That's the dumbest thing you've ever said!" Troy exclaimed as he slapped his best friend, Chad Danforth, on the back.

"Nah, I'm serious man! She wants me! It's creepy! But… she's hot. So I… I agreed to go on a date with her this weekend." Chad defended himself, his brown eyes shining in amusement.

Troy's eyes went wide from shock.

"She's crazy, Chad! I know she's hot but you need to STAY away!" Troy warned, shaking his head at his "brother".

Chad shrugged.

"Well, I need SOME company for the weekend, since Gabby has your ass whipped." Chad joked, his brown eyes squinted as he waited for Troy's reaction.

Troy rolled his aqua eyes at his friend, and decided to ignore his "whipped" statement.

"Well, I happen to know that Gabriella's best friend is single… and she's attractive." Troy teased, a slight lull in his voice.

"She one of those math geeks?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows in question.

"Yeah, but she's really nice, cool, and-." Troy looked around for any signs of Gabriella before he finished the last part of his sentence. When he didn't see her, his face lit up into a smirk.

"And she's very attractive." He finished.

Chad chuckled darkly. "Maybe I'll have to check her out then."

"Please do. And cancel your date with-."

Troy sentence stopped as they neared his and Gabriella's locker. Gabriella always waited for him there after school, so that he could take her home before basketball practice. Today, though, she was nowhere to be found.

"Where's Gabriella?" Chad asked, worried about his friend as well.

"I don't know." Troy said, his bright eyes shining with worry.

The only time that she had stopped waiting for him was when he said he couldn't do callbacks with her years ago. Was she angry with him? Or with another guy?

Troy's stomach twisted as the last question popped into his head.

Gabriella was gorgeous and could have any guy she wanted. He knew that she didn't see why she was so attractive, but every guy in the school did. And a lot of those guys were just as attractive as Troy…

Troy pushed the thoughts out of his head. Gabriella would never cheat, never. He couldn't remember doing anything wrong, and even if he had, she couldn't be THAT mad at him, could she? Mad enough to cheat? That just didn't sound like his Gabriella.

He didn't have a clue what was going on, but he was about to find out.

Troy said goodbye to his best friend, and then looked around for someone who might now where she was.

Ryan Evans was speed walking down the hallway, his arm linked with his pretty blonde sister's. They seemed to be locked in an intense conversation. But Troy didn't have long before he had to go back to basketball practice, and he didn't have the patience to wait for answers.

Troy knew that Ryan's sister, Sharpay, hated Gabriella because Troy had picked Gabriella over her, but he also knew that his girlfriend and Ryan were best friends.

"Ryan! Ryan! RYAN! RYAN!" Troy called out over the murmur of students walking and talking to each other.

Sharpay whirled around, an angry scowl on her face. Who dare interrupt her and her brother's conversation? When she saw it was the Troy Bolton however, she put on a seductive smile and she and her twin waltzed over to the handsome basketball player.

"Ryan, do you know where Gabriella is? She usually meets me…"

Troy's sentence stopped sort when he noticed the tears that were welling in Ryan's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He murmured sadly, lowering his head in shame.

"Ryan! Head up! The Evans never show weakness and we never EVER show shame!" Sharpay scolded in her high pitched voice. Like a trained puppy, Ryan's head snapped up defiantly at her words.

"What are you sorry about?" Troy asked, ignoring Sharpay's outburst and starring at Ryan in confusion.

Using all of his acting ability, Ryan held in his tears, and he calmly told Troy everything.

Math and physics were the only things that Gabriella understood. She sometimes understood them more than she understood herself.

When she was in her starch white lab coat, she was a scientist, someone that could heal and create beautiful things. But, unknown to some people, science could always destroy and rip apart the beautiful things it created as well. Science could not always perform miracles.

Most days though, she wish that it could though

Gabriella shook off the negative thoughts and began writing down the equations again.

Besides, there were only two types of equations, solvable and unsolvable, and either way, each of the problems came out with an answer. Whether they could be solved and come out with a final equation or number, or the problem was just impossible, and couldn't ever be solved, even by Einstein himself.

However, Gabriella ALWAYS liked for her answers to be right. Unfortunately, she had a feeling that that was not going to happen today.

The brown haired girl finished scribbling, in her neat loopy handwriting, the equation down on her white notebook paper.

Gabriella put on her goggles, and got out the chemicals that were needed for the equation.

She absentmindedly began mixing the chemicals. The color of the two specific chemicals were blue and brown. 'How ironic', she thought to herself. She smiled briefly as she mixed the colors.

Her smile vanished, though, because when blue and brown mixed, the color of the chemicals formed an ugly black color

The beautiful Latina girl flipped the on switch on the Bunsen burner, waited a few seconds until it was heated up, put on gloves, got out the tongs, and gently lowered the test tub full of the chemicals onto the burner.

Just as she took a step back and put the tongs on the table, there was a knock on the door.

Gabriella turned and quickly unlocked and opened the door.

Troy was standing there, confusion on his face.

"Troy, are you ok?" She asked, but he didn't say a word, just came in and shut and locked the door behind him.

Gabriella remembered her mother's words and felt fear creep into her heart. What if Troy was dangerous, and was just playing with her because she was vulnerable?

He sure did look dangerous at the moment, his blue eyes misty, and his fists clenched.

"Did something happen this morning, after I left you to get to my first block class?" He ground out through clenched teeth.

Gabriella tried to gulp down the nauseous feeling that suddenly rose in her throat. She nodded her head yes, for fear that if she spoke, her voice would crack, and she would fall apart.

"Those bastards!" Troy yelled, turning around and punching the wall angrily, a habit he had when he was ridiculously upset. His rough knuckles were peeled and bleeding, but he didn't care. His whole body was shaking from anger, and he wanted nothing more to find those three boys.

The fact that those stupid boys put their hands on Gabriella made him want to-

"Troy!" Gabriella suddenly exclaimed, rushing forward and wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

She buried her head in between his shoulder blades and did not release her hold on him until he finally stopped shaking.

A/N: I'm SO sorry I haven't updated in months! Theatre has started at my school and I have been really busy preparing for that. This chapter was kind of boring, but the next one will be really depressing, and everyone is going to hate me after I write it. Haha. Hope you enjoyed anyway. Love ya! *blows kisses*


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I messed up badly last chapter! Those lyrics were meant to be for that chapter, and this chapter I'm about to write, mixed together. Eek! But, it's not really that big of a deal, I just can't believe I didn't notice it. Sorry for rambling though and this chapter will be long and…. Well, just get your tissues out you if you're sensitive like I am. Enjoy! Oh, and also thanks to my wonderful reviewers and people who put me on alerts and favorites, because ya'll are wonderful too. *smiles sweetly* Okay, NOW you can enjoy! There's also a lot of Spanish so I will put all of those words here (Sorry, you'll have to scroll a little):

Ella, ¿estás bien?= Ella, are you okay?

Sí, mamá, voy a estar por las escaleras en un minuto= Yes, mom, I'll be down stairs in a minute

Mi hija, ¿cómo sucedió esto=My daughter, how did this happen?

Él te obligan=Did he force you

Qué=What

Gabriela, que me escuchó! ¿ Él te obligan a dormir con él=Gabriella, you heard me! Did he force you to sleep with him

No, mamá, yo quería ... Yo quería hacer el amor con Troy!=No, mom, I wanted… I wanted to make love with Troy!

Hacer el amor? Hacer el amor? Gabriela lo que tienes con Troy no es amor! Usted ni siquiera saben qué es el amor!=Make love? Make love? Gabriella, you do not love Troy! You do not even know what love it!

"¡Oh, mamá, como usted sabe qué es el amor! Eres un hipócrita! Te fuiste papá por otro hombre, otro hombre que sólo quería porque era rico. Por lo tanto, no me digas lo que es amor y ¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR NO! TE ODIO!= Oh, mom, like you know what love is! You're a hypocrite! You left Dad for another man, another man that you only wanted because he was rich. So, do NOT tell me what is love and WHAT IS NOT LOVE! I HATE YOU!

Me gustaría que me acaban de apuñaló a Gabriela. Tus palabras duelen más que cualquier cuchillo jamás podría. Estoy tan tan buen sabor de boca en ti. Consigue tus cosas y se van= I would have liked for you to just have stabbed me Gabriella. Your words hurt more than any knife ever could. I am so so dissappointed in you. Get your things and go

Mamá! Mamá! MAMÁ! PARAR! POR FAVOR!= Mom! Mom! MOM! STOP! PLEASE!

Soy mamá lo siento, no quise decir nada de lo que. Lo siento mucho. = Mom I'm sorry I did not mean anything. I'm so sorry.

Oh, mi hermosa hija ... ¿Cómo sucedió esto a usted? To nuestra familia? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a decirle al Boltons?=Oh, my beautiful daughter… How did this happen to you? To our family? What do we do? What will we tell the Boltons?

No sé, mamá. No se ... no lo sé.=I do not know, Mom. No… I do not know

¿Tienes ganas de ir a la escuela hoy, Ella?=Do you want to go to school today, Ella?

Si, mamá, tengo que ir=Yes, mom, I have to go

Pues bien, levántate up hija. Up!=Well, get up daughter. Up!

Ella! Adiós. Tiene un gran día!=Ella! Goodbye. Have a great day!

Chapter 3: Scream

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing? **_

_**Hello**_

_**I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

April 15th, 2010-7:00 p.m.

Gabriella tapped her small bare foot impatiently on the cold tile floor. She was sitting on the closed toiled seat in her large bathroom.

The bathroom was exquisitely decorated. The ornate bathtub was basically a hot tub and had numerous headrest, the tub also doubled as a shower.

A large mirror stretched over an equally large counter that had specially designed shelves that held her make-up, brush, comb, and other personal items. There was also a huge dresser that held all of her towels and robes. There was even a towel warmer hanging on the wall beside the bathtub/shower.

The luxurious bathroom had cost almost all of her mom's paycheck for a month, but after forcing her daughter to move, again, Ms. Montez thought that Gabriella deserved something special, and anyhow Ms. Montez knew she could always just get another job so that she could pay the bills, and afford the expensive bathroom as well.

Gabriella started to hum quietly to herself to match the rhythm that her foot was tapping. She impatiently checked her silver rhinestone watch for the time. The watch was her early graduation present from Troy. At first, Gabriella thought it looked too expensive, and she had refused to take it, but with Troy's summer job and many scholarships, he had plenty of money to spare, and he had really wanted her to have it. Especially since he got the watch in Gabriella's size, and it could never fit his large wrist.

Gabriella glanced at her watch again a few minutes later and saw that it had finally been 5 minutes. The girl climbed off of the closed toilet seat and slowly walked to the bathroom counter…

And she clamped her small hands over her mouth to prevent a scream of disbelief from leaving from her bow shaped lips. Tears instantly gathered and fell from her dark brown eyes and her slim shoulders began to shake.

A knock suddenly sounded in the teenage girl's large bathroom. Gabriella quickly ran and pressed her back to the door.

"Ella, ¿estás bien?" Ms. Montez questioned through the door. Gabriella bit her bottom lip to hold in a sob that desperately wanted to escape.

"Sí, mamá, voy a estar por las escaleras en un minuto. " Gabriella quickly called back, and then she heard her mother's footsteps resound on the stairs.

The Hispanic teenage girl took another glance at her counter, and most importantly, the object that was lying on top of the counter.

She cursed herself, before sliding to the floor, her back still firmly against the door.

The object on her counter had had two pink lines on it…..

And the young, beautiful, and talented Gabriella Montez was pregnant.

Troy pulled his basketball jersey over his head and tossed it into his red gym locker. He was still so VERY pissed about what his teammates had done to Gabriella, and her best friend Ryan as well, and he had taken out his anger against his teammates on the court.

Troy had fouled each of the guys five times each, and he didn't regret it, even if he knew his Dad was the coach and he was going to get chewed out for it when he got home.

As Troy pulled a t-shirt over his damp muscular upper body, he saw his curly haired best friend approach him, a towel wrapped around his waist. "Are you not gonna shower? Cause dude, you reek, no offense." Chad joked, a chuckle escaping his full lips as he dried off and got dressed.

Troy, however, said nothing and pulled on his denim jeans. "I can't stay here any longer, Chad, because if I do, I may do something stupid." Troy explained as he hoisted his gym bag over his strong shoulder and slammed his locker shut.

Chad nodded in understanding as he quickly pulled his shirt and then jeans on, but then his eyes narrowed in anger at something behind Troy and he stood straighter. "Troy, stay calm." Chad warned, placing a heavy hand on his friend's shoulder.

Troy was momentarily confused until he felt a nervous tap on his shoulder and Troy whirled around.

The boys who had attacked Gabriella were standing there, guilty looks plastered on their faces.

"Hey, Troy we're-." Zeke started to apologize, but Troy's cold blue eyes made him cut off his sentence.

Zeke knew that look. Troy only got that cold look in his eyes when he was incredibly furious, and all of the members knew that when Troy was that upset, you'd better stand out of his way.

"Don't bother. Don't even bother! How DARE you lay a hand on my girlfriend? She is a girl, my girl, and didn't you learn in preschool that you treat women with respect and you DON'T HIT THEM? And how dare you beat up Ryan for being himself? He can't help who he is, and it's none of your business if he is gay!" Troy screamed at the guys. The three boys looked at the tile floor, afraid to retaliate against Troy and his best friend that was standing beside him, Chad, because the two boys were the toughest and strongest guys on the basketball team.

"You three are ignorant douche bags, and I hope that one day karma comes and bites you all in the ass!" Troy yelled, his blue eyes still cold and hard. When the three guys said nothing however, Troy's face began to redden in anger.

"So, you guys will jump a boy in the hallway, when he's not expecting it, and outnumber him three to one, and then you'll hit a GIRL but you won't challenge me?" Troy accused, poking Brad in the chest.

"If your girlfriend wasn't such a nosy, gay boy loving bitch she wouldn't have got hurt! But no, she had to help defend that thing, Ryan, who deserves what we give him! No one should be that much of a fag!" Brad hissed, slightly pushing Troy, and knocking the bigger boy off center.

Troy let out a cry of pure rage, and leaned back, readying himself for a punch.

"TROY!" Chad called out his best friend's name in warning, Troy was getting out of control, and needed to be stopped but it was too late.

Troy punched Brad square in the jaw, knocking the jerk back into a row of red metal lockers. Brad recovered, shoved Troy backwards, and Troy punched him again, forcing Brad to fall over a bench and onto the floor.

Troy turned to face Zeke, and Zeke raised his fist to sucker punch Troy just as he was turning around. Chad grabbed Zeke's fist, however, and shook his head 'no', before twisting Zeke's arm behind his back, throwing him to the ground, and punching him repeatedly.

Jason then advanced on Troy while Brad was nursing his bleeding nose and lip. Jason was bigger than Brad and almost Troy's height so the two boys were matched almost perfectly, and Troy knew that Jason would be more difficult to defeat than Brad.

Troy swung anyway, and soon Jason and Troy were rolling on the floor. Chad was taking on Zeke and Brad, and winning against both of the boys.

Just when the boys were almost to the point of full out warfare, they were all suddenly pulled apart.

"What the hell is going on?" The coach yelled, glaring at each of the bruised boys.

"We were trying to teach Troy how to not be a bitch." Brad said saucily, his right eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah, and then I taught Brad that being gay was ok, and if he acts like a smart ass to me again, I'll make him bleed even more than he already is!" Troy exclaimed back, smiling innocently.

Troy's honest comment shut Brad up, and he self consciously touched a hand to his numerous bleeding wounds.

"Jason, Zeke, and Brad, come with me. Troy, go to the house, take Chad with you, and wait for me there." Mr. Bolton instructed, and the boys did as they were told.

Chad and Troy shared of look of understanding and affection. They were brothers and always had each other's backs.

Nothing would change that.

"Mi hija, ¿cómo sucedió esto?" Gabriella's mom whispered quietly, so quietly that Gabriella had to strain to hear her.

Gabriella chose not to answer that question, and instead she just cried harder, her eyes focused on the kitchen floor.

The young woman's sobs were the only sounds present in the otherwise still room.

"¿Él te obligan?" Gabriella's mom suddenly screamed, and with a hiccup, Gabriella's head snapped up to meet her mother's deep brown eyes.

"¿Qué?" Gabriella asked tearfully, her black mascara running down her face.

"Gabriela, que me escuchó! ¿ Él te obligan a dormir con él?" Ms. Montez screeched, pointing her slender finger at her daughter.

"No, mamá, yo quería ... Yo quería hacer el amor con Troy!" Gabriella screamed in rapid Spanish, standing to her feet.

"Hacer el amor? Hacer el amor? Gabriela lo que tienes con Troy no es amor! Usted ni siquiera saben qué es el amor!" Ms. Montez said, suddenly calm, and her voice back to the whispering tone she had earlier.

Gabriella ground her teeth, a habit she had when she was angry and was desperately trying to hold her tongue.

Her mother had gone too far. Gabriella knew what she had with Troy was special, and they had made love because they were in love, and love had no age limit.

If Gabriella's mother wanted to play dirty, Gabriella could play dirty right back.

"¡Oh, mamá, como usted sabe qué es el amor! Eres un hipócrita! Te fuiste papá por otro hombre, otro hombre que sólo quería porque era rico. Por lo tanto, no me digas lo que es amor y ¿QUÉ ES EL AMOR NO! TE ODIO!" Gabriella screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew instantly that her mother was very hurt by her words by the tears gathering in her mother's eyes, and Gabriella regretted saying them immediately. Gabriella wanted nothing more at that moment than to disappear.

A long silence passed between mother and daughter before Ms. Montez walked slowly and carefully over to stand directly in front of Gabriella.

"Me gustaría que me acaban de apuñaló a Gabriela. Tus palabras duelen más que cualquier cuchillo jamás podría. Estoy tan tan buen sabor de boca en ti. Consigue tus cosas y se van." Gabriella's mom said quickly, her tone harsh and final.

Gabriella stood shocked for a moment, not believing that her mother was serious until Ms. Montez went up the stairs and into her daughter's bedroom.

Gabriella still didn't move until she heard a loud thud from upstairs.

She dashed up the winding staircase until she reached her room. There was an open suitcase lying on the bed and her beautiful mother was shoving all of Gabriella's clothes into said suitcase.

"¡Mamá! Mamá! MAMÁ! PARAR! POR FAVOR!" Gabriella shrieked, grasping her mother's toned arm in her small hands with all of her strength.

Gabriella's vice grip halted her mother's movements of wildly throwing her daughter's clothes into the suitcase. Ms. Montez then dissolved into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Gabriella slowly released her mother's arm and collapsed to the floor, tears falling from her eyes once again.

"Soy mamá lo siento, no quise decir nada de lo que. Lo siento mucho." Gabriella apologized over and over, her heart so full of remorse and pain that she couldn't stand anymore. She couldn't fight back, she couldn't scream anymore, she couldn't do anything.

What was done was done, and Gabriella was just going to have to accept the consequences of her actions.

Ms. Montez flopped down beside her daughter and wrapped Gabriella protectively into her arms.

"Oh, mi hermosa hija ... ¿Cómo sucedió esto a usted? To nuestra familia? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Qué vamos a decirle al Boltons?" Ms. Montez asked, placing her cheek on the top of her daughter's head.

Gabriella wanted to answer her mother with all of the right answers. She wanted to tell her mother it was all going to be all right, and that they'd made it through worse, that they could make it through this.

But she knew that those answers would all be lies.

"No sé, mamá. No se ... no lo sé." Gabriella admitted, leaning her head into the curve of her mother's neck.

As her mother stroked her daughter's silky, long black hair, Gabriella had an eerie feeling of finality.

She felt like somehow, she'd never have a blissful moment like this one again. Gabriella felt like this was going to be the last moment her mother ever held her like this.

With a slight shudder, Gabriella tried to banish the dark thoughts from her mind, but she found that they just wouldn't leave.

"This is disgusting!" Chad whined as he threw a greenish sock into the washer machine.

"What's even more disgusting is that that sock started off white." Troy said seriously, and then glanced out of the corner of his eye to gauge his friend's reaction.

As predicted, Chad's face wrinkled in disgust, and his mouth dropped in horror.

"I hate that your dad is the Coach. He gives the other boys the bench but makes us do the whole team's laundry for three weeks. It's just not fair." Chad said, shaking his curly head.

Troy smirked at his friend, before throwing the last practice jersey into the washer machine.

Chad grabbed the detergent, and poured it into the washer machine, before closing the top of the washer and hitting start.

Without a word, the boys performed their secret handshake, and Troy began to escort his friend out of the house.

"Bye Coach!" Chad called as they walked by Mr. Bolton, who was drinking coffee in the living room.

"Bye Danforth!" Mr. Bolton called absentmindedly over his shoulder as the boys passed.

Once they reached the door the two clasped hands briefly before Chad opened the door, and left the house.

Just as Troy climbed the stairs to his room, his stomach began to twist into nervous knots. Something was wrong, very wrong.

Whenever he felt like this, Gabriella always had an answer, and even if she wasn't right, she made him feel better.

Troy pulled out his cell phone to call his girlfriend as he opened his bedroom door, but as he opened his contact list he realized he wasn't alone.

His mother was sitting on his large circular bed, still in her high heels and black suit from work (A/N: She's a lawyer). She politely motioned for him to hang up the phone.

With an exaggerated sigh, Troy hit the end button and Gabriella's lovely smiling face faded into the chaos that was his home screen.

Troy waited, impatiently and with his arms crossed, as he waited for his usually business like mother to say what she had to say that couldn't wait until the morning.

"Wanna tell me what happened at school today?" Mrs. Bolton asked, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow.

With a sigh, Troy fell onto his soft bed, looking up towards the ceiling.

This was going to be a LLLLOOOOOONNNNGGGGG night…..

_April 16, 2010-6:45 a.m._

Gabriella woke up to someone shaking her shoulders, and she groaned in annoyance.

Gabriella forced herself to pry open her eyes, and found herself staring straight into her mother's kind eyes.

"¿Tienes ganas de ir a la escuela hoy, Ella?" Ms. Montez asked sweetly, but Gabriella just shook her head.

"Si, mamá, tengo que ir." Gabriella moaned, stretching her arm to cover her chocolate brown eyes from the bright light.

Gabriella's mother nodded in understanding. When Ms. Montez had been pregnant with Gabriella sixteen years ago, she had been 18 years old, and had an intense urge to still be treated normally.

"Pues bien, levántate up hija. Up!" Ms. Montez said, a smile plastered on her face as she began tickling her daughter.

"Ok, ok. Gosh mom!" Gabriella said, through her giggles, in English.

"Ok, ok. I am, eh, go downstairs now. Gosh!" Ms. Montez joked, imitating her teenage daughter.

Gabriella got out of bed and walked into the bathroom to shower.

Today was going to be a great day, a perfect day no matter what, she could feel it.

Troy knocked on the door of the Montez house, and finger combed his hair, preparing himself to greet Ms. Montez like he did every morning.

Even though Gabriella's mother had seen Troy every school morning and at some Montez-Bolton outings, he still wanted to look his best and impress Ms. Bolton. He wanted to marry Gabriella some day, and he didn't want her mother to remember him as a slob who had greasy hair, and sagging jeans.

Ms. Montez abruptly opened the door, looked Troy up and down, and smiled brightly.

"Good morning, Troy." She said politely and very nicely, even though her Spanish accent was still was very thick and obvious Troy could understand.

"Morning Miss Montez." Troy said, flashing a genuine smile, his dimples showing.

He saw Gabriella standing in the kitchen, her back to Troy, and checking her reflection in a mirror hanging by the oven before she turned and smiled a smile that could break any boy's heart.

Troy observed that she was wearing his favorite outfit.

She had on a yellow tank top, a white jacket over the tank top that stopped in the middle of her rib cage, white pants, and yellow pumps.

She had on a clear shiny lip gloss, a golden bronze eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, foundation, silver hoop earrings, and a golden shimmery bronzer.

Her black hair was in flowing gentle long spiral curls, her bangs were swept to the right side of her face and there was a yellow rose tucked behind her left ear.

She was so beautiful that flowers would probably wilt in her path.

"Ella! Adiós. Tiene un gran día!" Ms. Montez whispered to her daughter, hugging her closely and tightly before releasing her and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Usually, Gabriella would blush under all of the affection, but today she welcomed it.

After the hug and kisses, Gabriella grabbed Troy's hand in her own, and they walked to the car.

He grinned, and smiled at her as he opened her car door.

As he walked over to the driver's side of the car, whistling Just the Way by Bruno Mars and twirling his keys around his forefinger, he had the feeling that it was going to be a wonderful, maybe even perfect, day.

_April 16, 2010-12:15 p.m._

"He shoots…. HE SCORES!" Troy announced as Chad shot an apple core into the trash can that was located in the center of the lunchroom and about 10 feet from where the group was sitting.

The basketball players at the table all stood up and shouted, all of them with their mouths full.

"You guys are so gross." Sharpay said, appalled that someone would even open their mouths while still chewing.

"Hey, PayDay, where's Ryan?" Chad asked suddenly.

Sharpay cringed at Chad's nickname for her. "Don't. Call. Me. That." Sharpay warned through pearly white clenched teeth.

"Or what? Will you makeover me to death?" Chad teased, leaning very close to the very beautiful natural blonde girl.

"Cute. Do you see these shoes I'm wearing Chad? They're 4-inch Jimmy Choo shoes. Imagine these stuck in your eye!" Sharpay threatened, lowering her voice to a dangerous tone.

Just as Chad opened his mouth to throw back an insult, Troy interrupted.

"Where's Ryan again, Shar?" Troy asked, and Sharpay instantly sat back in her chair and flipped her long straightened blonde hair over her shoulder.

This was the only time when Troy wsd separated from his perfect girlfriend, (A/N: They had different lunch waves.) and Sharpay planned to flirt with Troy as much as possible with the time they had.

"Oh, he said he wasn't feeli-." Sharpay's sentence stopped short as Ryan walked into the doors of the cafeteria.

"Well, I take that back. I guess he's feeling better. Or maybe he wanted to skip first and second block. I do it all the time." Sharpay shrugged and stabbed a tiny red tomato with her fork before gently placing it in her mouth and biting down with a soft popping sound.

"Wait… what's with his bulky backpack? I thought he said bulky backpacks were for fashion less nerds?" Troy asked, glancing at Sharpay.

Sharpay was also confused. So, she set her fork down on her tray and strutted towards her brother.

Whistles and cat calls followed her, like usual.

"Hey Sharpay, how about you and me, my car, tonight?" Zeke called out as she passed him.

But, when she only rolled her eyes, Zeke grabbed her wrist and pulled her backwards and onto his lap.

"Zeke! Calm down! Get your filthy hands off of me! You're ruining my dress!" Sharpay exclaimed loudly as she tried to pry the boy's hands off of her slim waist.

"Fine!" Zeke yelled, and he shoved the girl off of his lap so that she tumbled to the cafeteria floor.

"HEY!" Chad and Troy yelled angrily in unison. Even if they sometimes didn't like Sharpay, she did NOT deserve to be shoved onto the floor.

"What are you going to-?" Zeke started to ask but a loud popping noise cut him off.

Everything was silent for maybe a second, until Sharpay started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Zeke was lying face down on the floor beside her, a bullet through his head, and blood spreading out around his body.

Sharpay' face, hair, and dress was covered in his blood, and the shrieking escaping from her mouth was full of pure terror and shock.

"Shut up, Shar. You always HAD to be the center of attention!" A voice boomed suddenly, and all heads turned to look at the owner of the voice.

The owner of the voice was Ryan Evans, and he was holding a gun, smoke still curling from the end of it.

"So, who's next?" He asked calmly, a weird smile playing at his lips.

Suddenly chaos erupted. Someone started screaming, someone started running, and everyone was struggling to get to the side and back exits of the cafeteria.

Chad and Troy ran to check on Sharpay, who was still screaming. She was frozen in shock, but Chad picked her up bridal style in his arms and together he and Troy ran for the exit.

There were too many people trying to exit, and the result was a full out stampede. People were getting shoved and trampled and hardly anyone was even making it out of the exit.

There were 5 more gunshots, and the screaming escalated to a higher volume.

Suddenly there was a loud explosion from behind Troy, Chad, and Sharpay, and screams of pain rang through the air, before they were silenced.

People were dying, lots of people, and it seemed like even more people were going to die before the day was over.

_April 16, 2010-12:20_

Gabriella sighed and wrapped her arms around her knee caps.

She wished that they would have done the drill another block. Science class was her favorite, and she didn't like that they had to take time out of it to participate in another stupid drill.

She always hated these emergency drills the school had, and she hated the way the cleaning closet they had to hide in smelled.

"Mr. Thomas why DO we have to do these 'Emergency' drills again? We all know how to hide if a psycho killer comes into the school." Taylor asked saucily and Mr. Thomas just chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know Taylor." Mr. Thomas smiled, and the class continued talking quietly among themselves.

Suddenly, there was a scream, a female's scream, and it was getting louder and louder. Everyone in the closet went silent.

They saw shoes from under the door, and they knew the girl had stopped in front of the closet. The girl on the other side of the door tried the knob, but Mr. Thomas had locked the door. (A/N: They had to in emergency 'drills') Everyone was frozen in confusion.

"HELP ME! HELP ME PLEASE! HHHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!" the girl screamed, her voice cracking.

Everyone began to shift and move but the teacher held them all back.

"Don't." He whispered solemnly.

"WHAT? Someone open the door!" Gabriella bravely commanded, pushing back her science teacher, and stumbling to her feet.

Before she could reach the door though, a shot rang out, the screaming stopped, and there was a thud on the ground from the other side of the door.

Gabriella covered her mouth and took a step slowly backward, afraid her high heels would alert the shooter of their presence.

The sound of shoes squeaked down the hall, and stopped. There was the sound of a kick, and a moan from the other side of a door.

The girl was alive! They could help her once the killer left! Maybe he just wanted to hurt-

Another shot rang out and the moaning stopped.

Then the sound of squeaky shoes calmly and leisurely continued.

_April 16, 2010-12:25_

Chad (Still carrying Sharpay, who was now unconscious) and Troy had finally made it outside of the school. After shooting five people, Ryan had rolled in many powerful homemade grenades.

The survivors that clawed their way through the exit and outside alive and barely scratched were scrambling to their cars, and also back inside to look for their friends and family members.

Brad, covered in Jason (He was one of the five shot in the cafeteria) and Zeke's blood bumped into Troy, and kept running. Just as he jumped into the car, put his key into the ignition, and turned the key, the whole car exploded.

The force of the explosion threw Troy, Chad, Sharpay, and numerous other people gathered close to that area flying to the cement.

The stench of rotting flesh filled all of their nostrils. And many people turned away to gag.

"He planned this entire thing out! I can't believe this!" Chad coughed as black smoke filtered towards them.

"Check on Sharpay, make sure she's ok. Then get her, and yourself, somewhere safe, Chad! I mean it!" Troy said, acting like the man in charge he was.

Chad nodded, and grabbed Sharpay's wrist, checking for a pulse.

Troy stood to his feet, covered his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, and ran back inside to find the woman he loved.

_April 16, 2010-12:30_

"On the count of three, I'm going to open the door on the count of three and all of you are going to run… Ready? One… Two… THREE! GO!" Mr. Taylor ordered.

Gabriella had taken off her shoes, and carried them in her hands. Taylor was running right beside her, and they were running as fast as they could.

Ryan walked out a classroom that was slightly ahead of the running girls, and smiled.

Gabriella was so relieved to see him that she almost didn't recognize that he held his hand behind his back and that he was smiling at them oddly.

Almost.

"Do I not get a hug, Gabby?" Ryan asked.

"Taylor. Run!" Gabriella murmured harshly into her best friend's ear. Taylor looked at her friend questioningly, but once Gabriella nodded at her, with determination in her eyes, Taylor began to run.

"Not so fast, Taylor!" Ryan called out, once Taylor was a few feet away.

Ryan whipped out the gun that he had been hiding behind his back and fired at Taylor's back.

The bullet his Taylor right under her shoulder, and with a short scream she fell to the ground, motionless.

"TAYLOR!" Gabriella screamed, tears flooding from her eyes.

The young Hispanic girl turned to help her friend but Ryan's words stopped her.

"No, Gabriella, stay with me. Please. I only hurt Taylor because I KNOW what she says about me. She talks about me just like Brad did. But I'm going to hurt you, Gabriella, because you're a wonderful person. I can't just kill bad people, that wouldn't balance out. But if I kill wonderful people, AND bad people everything will be perfect!" Ryan attempted to explain himself, a wild gleam in his blue eyes.

There was an explosion from behind Gabriella, and she turned around and saw 20 people get crushed in the rubble from a large doorway that led to another side exit.

A sob ripped from Gabriella's throat.

"I made bombs and set them at every exit in this school. They all have specific times that they'll go off." Ryan confessed nonchalantly, as if he was discussing the weather.

"Ryan, what's wrong with you? You're killing people just because they don't like you, and you're also killing your friends? Ryan, please, stop this. We can get you help." Gabriella pleaded as fresh tears came to her eyes.

Ryan aimed the gun directly at Gabriella's chest, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the impact.

"I'm sorry, Gabby." He said in a hushed tone as his finger slowly moved towards the trigger.

_April 16, 2010-12:35_

Troy ran through the many mobs of people, shoving the guys out of the way when he saw fit.

He had to find Gabriella, he had been through ever area of the school except for…

Except for the science wing!

Troy changed direction and ran in the direction of the science wing. How could he have forgotten that that was what block she was in? He felt so stupid. He prayed with all of his might that she was ok.

Once he approached the science wing, however, he noticed something odd.

There were dead bodies and rubble everywhere. Ryan had already been through this part of the school, so why wasn't he cruising around the exits of the school? Killing the people he hated.

Or maybe he was already done with that.

If he was done, where was he? Where was Gabriella?

Troy suddenly broke out into a run. Gabriella could NOT be a dead body among all of these others. He couldn't lose her, she was all he had. He couldn't go through live without her at his side, he could not love anyone else beside her, hell, no one could love him the way she did.

Once Troy reached the end of the hallway, he saw Gabriella.

She was standing tall and strong, facing Ryan. Ryan's hand was on the trigger of the gun in his hand, and Troy was walking towards them, but Ryan's back was to Troy (A/N: So, Troy was looking at Gabriella. Make sense?)

"GABRIELLA! NO!" Troy screamed as he ran faster than he had ever run in his whole life.

Ryan glanced over his shoulder at Troy's quickly approaching form, and turned the gun in his direction.

Troy felt fear seize his heart, and he almost stopped running, but he had to get to Gabriella, he had to protect her.

And if that meant sacrificing himself for her, he'd do it. So, the young man kept running.

While, Ryan was aiming his gun at Troy, and waiting for him to get closer so he'd be a better target, Gabriella sprung into action.

She grabbed Ryan's arm that was holding the weapon and tried to rip the gun out of his hand.

Ryan fought back, jerked his arm forward, and then elbowed Gabriella in the mouth.

Gabriella, thrown off balance, almost fell to floor but she stood her ground.

"Do you really want Troy? Or do you want me? You want me don't you, Ryan?" She goaded, trying to get Ryan's attention off of Troy.

"You're right. I tire of these games." Ryan said, and with a lone tear traveling down his pale cheek, he aimed the gun and fired.

Gabriella gasped and staggered backward.

"NO! NO! NO! DAMN IT! GABRIELLA! NO!" Troy yelled, a cry full of pain and disbelief.

She looked down and saw a dark red seeping through her bright yellow shirt near her heart.

Gabriella smiled sadly, and staggered another step backwards, before her knees began to become weak.

Troy reached her and caught her just in time, holding her like the bride she would never get to be.

"Gabby, Ella, baby… no. Why'd you- Why'd you-? I was supposed to protect you. You weren't supposed to protect me. You can't go. You can't. Your mom needs you. I need you. I love you so much, TOO much to let you go. Gabby… Oh God!" Troy whispered as he sank to his knees, still holding her in his strong arms.

"Troy, I love you, ok? Don't you ever forget that. Please don't ever forget me. I'll be watching out for you. Every second of every minute, of every hour, of every day. I'll always be with you. When you feel alone, just…. Just… just…" Her voice started to fade slightly and Troy pulled her as close to him as he could.

"Just remember me." She whispered in his ear, and then she went limp.

Troy stroked her long black curly hair, his body heaving in needy and desperate sobs.

"Gabriella? Gabriella? Come on, this isn't funny. Wake up. I-I-need you." Troy choked out through his tears as he pulled away from her and shook her thin shoulders back and forth.

"I love you. Isn't that enough?" Troy murmured, as he pulled her into his arms once more.

He placed a soft kiss on her still warm lips before he gently laid her on the floor.

She still looked like an angel. With her eyes closed, small secret smile on her shiny lips, legs bent at the knee cap, arms gracefully outstretched, and her curled hair framing her face.

Troy stood up slowly, resembling The Hulk.

Gabriella was what he lived for, his soul mate, he knew she was The One, and she had just been snatched so unfairly away from him.

Someone had to pay.

"YOU BASTARD!" Troy screamed.

Just as he turned and was about to unleash his rage on the person he had trusted, who he had stood up for, who DESERVED to be beaten, there was a loud gunshot.

And with a grunt, Troy Bolton, fell.

A/N:….. Yeah that sucked. Epic fail. I apologize. I'm also sorry for the cliffhanger. But…... Be nice and tell me what you think though. If ya'll like it, I'll keep it as if, if it's just ok, I'll rewrite it. I cried my eyes out when writing this (Seriously, I know have a headache). And I haven't slept all night because I was determined to get this chapter done! It is really long, and I'm sorry about that but I wanted to squeeze everything in in this one chapter. I hope no one hates me and I hope some ya'll, if not liked/loved, at least remotely enjoyed this chapter. I kinda hate rewrites, but I'll do it for ya'll. Anyway… I'll have my Alpha Teens On Machines new chapter finished tomorrow, so sorry for the long wait on that. I keep changing the plot line, but I may just keep it as it. Thank ya'll for reading! I promise, this story is going to get SUPER interesting soon! Do ya'll see potential couples I've hinted at? Potential problems? Love ya'll lots *blows kisses*


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really really forgot how much I loved this story, so I decided to continue it! This story will hopefully make you all happy and keep you going until next chapter. This one is going to be pretty short but I hope you still enjoy it. The chapters to come will be worth the wait, I promise!

Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hija? Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabriella, dónde estás? ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hija? Help me, por favor!= Please! Help me! Has anyone seen my daughter? Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabriella, where are you? Has anyone seen my daughter? Help, please!

Por favor que estar bien.= Please let them be ok.

**Chapter 4: Hope and Dreams**

"_If I smile and don't believe._

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream."_

April 16th, 2010- 12:45 p.m.

Gabriella could still hear. She heard Troy tell her he loved her and she wanted to cry, she wanted to open her mouth and tell him that she loved him too, that they were having a baby.

But she was too late.

She wondered if this was Heaven but she knew that it wasn't. She wouldn't be frozen if this was Heaven.

She wanted Troy, she wanted to hold him, to help him.

A gunshot rang out and Gabriella wanted to scream.

Troy, her Troy, was in trouble.

She heard her love grunt and she heard a loud thud as his muscular body crumbled to the floor.

Gabriella heard Ryan choke back a sob and she had never hated anyone in her life, but she hated him more than anything in that moment, and if she could move, she would kill him.

If anyone had deserved to die, it was him.

Gabriella felt herself fading, and she would tune out and then it would be like she would tune back in. This was not Heaven.

This was her and her baby's own personal Hell.

April 16th, 2010-1:20 p.m.

Ms. Montez shoved her way through the crowd of parents gathered in front of the school. There was a long police line that was blocking off the school and Ms. Montez got as close as she could to see if any of the escaping students were her daughter.

"Por favor! ¡Ayúdame! ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hija? Gabriella! Gabriella! Gabriella, dónde estás? ¿Alguien ha visto a mi hija? Ayuda, por favor!" Ms. Montez yelled.

She then realized that no one spoke Spanish and she began to sob loudly. She was helpless, she could not communicate with anyone, and she could not find her daughter.

Suddenly, a pair of slim hands were on her shoulders. With a sparkle in her eye, the worried mother turned around, only for her eyes to meet a pair of another worried mother's eyes.

"Ms. Montez, they'll be fine. They are tough kids." Mrs. Bolton whispered gently and pulled Ms. Montez to her.

Instantly, Ms. Montez felt selfish. Mrs. Bolton not only had to worry about her son, but her husband and Ms. Montez's daughter too.

"Por favor que estar bien." Ms. Montez murmured into the taller woman's chest. Mrs. Bolton, who had picked up little words in Spanish from Gabriella, understood what that meant and nodded.

"They will be, I promise." Mrs. Bolton whispered affectionately.

April 16th, 2010-1:40 p.m.

Gabriella wished she could open her eyes. She could feel, she could hear, but she could not move, and she could not speak.

She could feel herself being lifted, she knew that she was being carried, but to where she didn't know. She heard people talking loudly, but they all sounded like they were underwater, like she was really just dreaming it all.

Sometimes, when she felt herself sleeping, she thought she was dying and she knew that if she died, so did the innocent baby inside of her, so she'd struggle to stay in the land of the living as long as she could.

Eventually she could feel herself being whisked away, being moved very quickly somewhere, and she tried to pry her eyes open but her body refused to obey her.

She heard words, words that she knew were important, words that did not make sense.

"Operate…her…. Soon… Possible…"

"Shot… Once…Found near..."

"Beautiful… Must save… Life… Young..."

"Boyfriend… Bolton… Gabriella… Shot…"

"Coma… No… Physical…"

"Alert… Parents…"

"Pregnant…"

"Dextrocardia Situs Inversus… Lucky… Miracle…Heart… Opposite…"

And with those last words, Gabriella lost her grip on reality, and suddenly everything was silent and faded.

A/N: SO, I hope you guys don't hate me now! I love Gabriella and she has to survive… maybe. You'll have to read and see! Next chapter you'll find out about Troy and the Bolton's will find out that they were supposed to be grandparents… or maybe they still will be. Enjoy! Review politely! Mwah *blows kisses*


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo! I am so excited to continue this story! I'm sorry that it has taken so long! Please forgive me! This chapter will be very sad, at least in my opinion. But I hope you enjoy!

Mi hermosa hija… Por favor, despierta. Despertar para mi, para tu bebe, y de Troy. Por favor!=My beautiful daughter… Please, wake up. Wake up for me, for your baby, and for Troy. Please!

Mama! Mama! Ayudenme! AYUDENME!=Mom! Mom! Help me! HELP ME!

Que pasa? Esta bien, Gabriella! Esta bien!=What's wrong? It's ok, Gabriella! It's ok!

Por supesto por su hijo, tu loca perra! Mi hija no es una puta!=Of course by your son, you crazy bitch! My daughter was no slut!

Lo siento! Lo siento!=I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

**Chapter 5: Cold Chills**

"_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken._

_Hello."_

April 16th, 2010-9:00 p.m.

Shocking blue eyes suddenly opened, only to view a dim room. The eyes curiously peered around the room, desperately searching for something familiar.

"Troy? Oh baby!" A voice cooed.

"Mom…" Troy sighed as his mother leaned over the hospital bed and embraced him.

After his mom pulled away, Coach Bolton approached silently, and pulled Troy into the same intimate embrace that Mrs. Bolton had.

When they finally pulled apart, Troy observed tear stains on his father's chiseled face.

"I love you, Troy. I can't believe that we could have lost you today." He said, and then quickly turned his back to the rest of his family to discreetly wipe his eyes.

Troy got a confused look in his eyes and looked from his father's back to his mother's face, for she was now crying as well.

"What do you mean you could have lost me? I just got hurt playing basketball right? And why can't I feel my legs?"

(At the same time, in another room)

Chocolate brown eyes opened slowly and sleepily. Glazed, they traveled around the room until they landed on a hospital bed where a gorgeous girl lay.

"Gabriella." Ms. Montez whispered as she stood up from the uncomfortable chair she had been sleeping in and walked over to where her daughter lay.

Gabriella resembled a sleeping beauty, the way her chest rose up and down slowly and evenly, the way her black hair fell in perfect waves around her face. The only problem with her looks was the mascara streaks down her face.

Ms. Montez wondered what she was dreaming about that made her cry even when she was asleep… Wasn't sleep supposed to be peaceful, an escape?

"Mi hermosa hija… Por favor, despierta. Despertar para mi, para tu bebe, y de Troy. Por favor!" Ms. Montez begged and buried her face on the clean white sheets right beside her daughter's still form.

Suddenly, Gabriella's heart monitor began to beep rapidly and Gabriella's eyes shot open as she let out a piercing scream. Her brown eyes promptly landed on her mother in the middle of her shriek.

"Mama! Mama! Ayudenme! AYUDENME!" Gabriella screeched at the top of her lungs.

Ms. Montez's eyes flooded with tears as she rapidly pressed the red button on the wall near Gabriella's bed.

"Que pasa? Esta bien, Gabriella! Esta bien!" Ms. Montez yelled at her daughter as she took Gabriella's convulsing body into her arms.

Gabriella let out a final chocked sob before her heart monitor stopped beeping. And instead a one tone pitch filled the air.

Ms. Montez glanced at the heart monitor and saw that it was a flat line which meant… Gabriella's heart was not beating any more.

Ms. Montez starred down at the body of her daughter, and tears started streaming down her face and squeals of pain ripped from her throat. Her child was dying in her arms!

Gabriella's eyes were still open, wide in fear, and Ms. Montez continued holding Gabriella and screeching until nurses came and sedated her and rolled Gabriella into the emergency room.

April 16th, 2010-9:30 p.m.

"Troy is traumatized. Because of the tragedy and pain, his brain is trying to block it out. It's kind of like a survival mode for him right now." A doctor calmly explained to the extremely worried Boltons.

"Will he be able to walk? Play basketball again?" Coach Bolton questioned, his eyes full of concern.

The doctor shrugged. "He has the ability to walk and play basketball, but only if he wants to, and to want to, he has to get his memories back and accept the outcome. It is only a psychological problem with Troy."

"So, basically, the problem is Gabriella?" Mrs. Bolton asked after a long moment of silence.

The doctor nodded in conformation.

"I was informed about the situation between your child and Ms. Montez's child when they first arrived hours ago. There were a lot of high school students here. It seems like Troy and Gabriella are hurt the most, and a lot of the kids knew them." The doctor explained.

The Boltons nodded in understanding.

"And unfortunately, she just flat lined 30 minutes ago. I'm so sorry. The doctors are doing everything they can but I am afraid that I cannot offer you that much hope. Ms. Montez also requested that you come see her in room 418." The doctor nicely stated before turning and walking to the elevator.

Mrs. Bolton stammered on her feet and began to fall, but Mr. Bolton caught her in his arms.

"Everything will be fine." He said as he kissed her forehead and pulled her to her feet, his arm still protectively around her waist.

Mrs. Bolton just shook her head.

"Let's go talk to Gabriella's mother." She said coldly, before the couple walked down the hallway to Gabriella's hospital room.

"Gabriella… es… um… is… pregnant." Ms. Montez blurted out, teary eyed and in imperfect English as soon as the Boltons reached her, hugged her, and then released her from their embrace.

"What? By our son?" Mrs. Bolton incredulously asked.

"Por supesto por su hijo, tu loca perra! Mi hija no es una puta!" Ms. Bolton shrieked as she lunged at Mrs. Bolton. Mr. Bolton quickly stepped in between the two.

"Lo siento! Lo siento! I didn't mean… Gabriella es no puta!" Mrs. Bolton tried to explain in Spanglish but Mr. Bolton just shook his head. Everyone was upset and tension and tempers were high, there was no purpose trying to all be best friends at the moment.

Just then, a doctor walked slowly down the hallway. As he neared, the two families saw that his gloves and white doctor jacket were both covered in blood.

Mrs. Bolton gasped, and Ms. Montez stood straight and tall, refusing to believe the worst.

"Are you Ms. Montez?" The doctor asked once he reached the Boltons and Ms. Montez. Ms. Montez nodded.

"Would you like these two to be in our conversation?" The doctor questioned and Ms. Montez nodded, eager to hear the news of her daughter.

"Gabriella has a rare heart condition. Instead of being on the left side of her chest, her heart is in the right cavity of her chest… That deficiency saved her life. Whoever shot her, shot her in the left cavity." The doctor said, a smile on his face. But then his face turned serious again

"However, the baby is deceased, I am so sorry." The doctor let this very sad news sink in before he said what he had to say next.

"Gabriella is alive but she is still in a coma… and we predict that she will not come out of it, unless she truly wants to. And if she does not awaken within 30 days, she only has a 2% chance of ever waking up again. I am truly sorry."

Ms. Montez sank down ino one of those uncomfortable chairs outside the hospital room slowly, and then laid out and closed her eyes, hoping that she could sleep and wake up and have this whole nightmare be just a dream.

The Boltons watched, feeling guilty that their son was alright but that any minute Gabriella could die.

A/N: I definitely made up a lot of that medical stuff up. I apologize if there are more intelligent people out there who know about that stuff, I wasn't trying to make fun of doctors of the medical field, I just did the best I could. Thank you for reading! Love ya! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I promise that I will update my other stories later but these two are my favorites right now so they are kinda my priority! Thank you for the reviews! Especially to the person that disagreed with 's behavior. I also don't believe Ms. Montez should have behaved the way she did but when you think one of your closet's friends and the parents of your daughter's boyfriend is calling your dying daughter a slut… I mean I would have called Mrs. Montez a crazy bitch too. Ha! I just figured I should explain her behavior, because I wanted it to be realistic. This chapter is not going to be long and I apologize for that. I do know that there really is some heart defect where your heart is on the other side. When I remember the name, I promise I'll tell you guys. I also feel the lyrics fit this mini chapter perfectly! Thank you all so much for reading! Really! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Fragments**

"_I am the lie, living for you so you can hide. _

_Don't cry."_

April 17th, 2010-5 a.m.

"_This is the start of something new, and it feels so right to be here with you! Oh! And now, looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, this is the start of something new."_

Troy shot up in the hospital bed, his heart thumping wildly and his sweaty hair matted to his head. In his dream he had been singing, singing with someone, either a girl or a guy with a really really pretty voice. But every time he glanced over at him/her, their image was blurred and unrecognizable.

Troy pressed his thumb and forefinger to his nose to try to relieve some of the pressure from his headache but it didn't help so he laid back down in bed and closed his eyes, and once again fell asleep.

_He was talking to a beautiful girl. She looked to be Hispanic; she had dark curly hair, perfect tan skin, and stunning white teeth._

"_My name is… My name is… My name is…" She kept saying but Troy could never hear what her name was. He could see her lips moving but he just couldn't hear what she was saying._

_Then she was dead. He saw her laying on some floor, her beautiful brown eyes open and unresponsive, and a dark circle of blood was seeping all over her yellow shirt. Her lip gloss covered lips open in a silent scream. But somehow she still looked so beautiful to him. He felt himself falling, falling, falling…._

Troy once again jolted up in bed and covered his eyes with his hands. He wondered if he had killed that girl. Was he a murderer?

No, no he couldn't have killed her. There was something about her, that beautiful girl. As he remembered her image, the one the dream had given him when she had tried to tell him her name, Troy's heart began to speed up, his stomach twisted into knots, and he had the urge to smile.

Was he in love with her?

April 17th, 2010-6:30 a.m.

Gabriella had always heard that some coma patients were still able to hear, and if she ever woke up, she would make sure she would contribute to the science field and tell them that it was true.

If she was able to right then, Gabriella would have laughed. Leave it to her to think about science in this situation.

She had heard her mother talking to her the night before, right before the pain started, and she wished her mother was awake so she could sing that Spanish lullaby to her.

Gabriella, in her heart, knew Troy was ok. She just wished that she could see him touch him, kiss him, or just tell him about their baby.

Their baby, the baby that they, together, had made.

Gabriella hoped that the baby was a girl, and she hoped that Troy was happy about it. Right after high school, Gabriella could start working and maybe Troy could join the NBA early. She didn't know how any of that stuff worked, she just wanted to dream happy dreams and have happy thoughts.

Her mother had always told her never to give up and so she wouldn't. Gabriella would figure out how to wake up and she would figure out a way to keep her baby.

A/N: See, that was ridiculously short, I'm so sorry for that, but this is simply a filler chapter, the good stuff is coming up next! I just want to get you all excited. It is sad that Gabriella does not know about the death of her baby, but that will be addressed soon, and oh the name of the thingy where the heart is on the wrong side is called situs inversus. Thank you all for reading. Even though this chapter was tiny I hope it was enjoyed! Love ya! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	7. AN

A/N: I'm so sorry that I have been gone from so long! I've been busy working and acting and I just have not had time for writing! And I'm also sorry to say that I do not know if I will be continuing this story. I love it but I just do not know where to go with it. I may end it in one chapter and then make a sequel maybe, but I do not yet know what I want to do. I'm sorry if some of you have subscribed to this story and were expecting a new chapter, I did not mean to disappoint you, actually that's the last thing that I want to do. But you will be hearing from me soon on this story. Until then take care! I will have a decision soon. Thank you for your time and thanks for reading. Love ya! *Blows kisses*


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Thought I was gone forever right? WRONG! MUHAHAH! I just got a modeling contract and I have an audition for a well-known Off Broadway musical this weekend so I'm gonna see if I can wrap up ALL of my stories in these next few days, while still juggling all my classes for my major and my silly boyfriend! *sigh*. Anyways, enough of my passive aggressive complementing/insulting my life! I will finish this story with this chapter, unless a sequel is requested and I hope that ya'll enjoy this chapter! I love you all and thank you so much for sticking with me. Mwah!

A/N P.S.: And also the name of that condition is called Dextrocardia situs inversus and it is cognitive. I just wanted to be precise in my description of it!

**Chapter 7: Darkness**

"_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

_Hello_

_I'm still here, all that's left of yesterday"_

April 18th, 2010-11 a.m.

"_My name is Gabriella!" She said with a laugh, her eyes lighting up as the fireworks exploded in the air. Gorgeous hues of red, pink, blue, green, yellow, but none of them matched the beauty of the young woman in front of him. And the explosions were popping off inside his chest as well. He starred at her and smiled and extended his own hand, but then she took a step backwards, then another step, and another, and another, until suddenly the earth began to shake and crumble. Troy leapt forward over the crumbling ground to reach her, not fearing for himself at all._

_Only for her. Always and forever, for her._

_Gabriella fell, a scream ripping from her mouth. He reached for her hand and suddenly she froze, screaming, but her face and body were frozen in time. Troy reached for her. Desperately. He reached so hard it hurt, but he couldn't stop reaching and he couldn't reach her._

"_Gabriella." He whispered, tears streaming down his face as he starred into her big brown eyes, frozen in terror as she screamed. Screamed for him, screamed to be saved, but he was worthless. He was not her savior._

Troy awoke sobbing. Not the pretty boy sobs that you see want to-be -serious teen actors crying in melodramatic movies. He was sobbing hysterically. He sat up straighter and he could feel his legs but then… He felt rage hit him, pierce him like a knife, and he had no idea why.

But he knew something, that girl…. He loved her. She got hurt and he didn't protect her. And somehow, he knew that she was near and he wanted to get to her. He wanted to make up for his mistake. Maybe she was dead but he knew she was near. And he was angry, furious that no one had told him earlier, furious that he was here, furious that he had failed her. Furious that he couldn't remember how he had.

He saw a breakfast tray beside the bed and he stood and flipped it over, yanking the IVs out of his arm and yelling even louder, but the pain only added to his anger. He flipped the table and chairs in the room, anything that got in his way.

He charged towards the door to his room and was about to open the door when it opened form the other side. A pretty blonde nurse gasped when she saw him, but covered it up with professionalism. "Please Mr. Bolton, get back into your bed so I can readjust your IV's and give you a sedative for the pain." She said calmly.

"I don't WANT a sedative and I don't want any DAMN IVS IN MY ARMS! I WANT GABRIELLA! WHERE IS SHE?!" He half questioned/ half exclaimed. The nurse cowered and he saw her fear and knew she did not deserve it.

He walked around her, giving her space and charged into the lobby of the floor that he was on, ignoring the draft on his back as he walked. "WHERE'S GABRIELLA?!" He demanded. Everyone in the room looked at him and nurses rushed forward, along with some muscular guys holding syringes.

There was a sudden surge of noise and the Boltons were running down the hallway. "Troy! Troy! What's wrong?!" Mrs. Bolton cried out.

"I JUST WANT TO SEE HER!" Troy yelled, his bright blue eyes filling with tears as the men grabbed him and dragged him back into his room.

"Leave him alone! He's just upset but he doesn't need that!" Mr. Bolton cried out, but the men had already placed Troy on the bed and injected him by then. Troy felt his emotions, all of them, ebb away and he drifted into a deep and calm sleep.

April 18th, 2010-4 p.m.

Gabriella could feel something… something that was approaching. She felt the pain in her skull and her fingers began to twitch and suddenly she was awake, shaking, her petite body convulsing. She tried to call out for help, but found she couldn't. However, her rapid beating heart seemed to do it for her.

The monitor was beeping loudly and erratically, flashing red, and a nurse rushed in.

Gabriella wanted her mother, and she knew that her mother was at work, but she still wanted her. As pain ripped through her brain and the nurse assisted her, she could only think of two things, her baby and Troy

When finally the convulsions stopped, and her heart rate returned to normal, Gabriella looked at the nurse. "Troy?" She croaked out, her usually sing song voice low and raspy from the medications.

The nurse smiled at her but shook her head, a very confusing message for Gabriella. Seeing the question in her eyes, the nurse responded with, "He is okay, but that's all I can tell you. Information with patients is confidential." The nurse stated politely and began to leave the room. Before she was too far away, Gabriella shot out a hand and caught the young nurse by the wrist.

The nurse was surprised by the teenager's tenacity and starred at her in surprise. "I…I want to know… about him… and my baby." Gabriella whispered, desperation in her struggling voice. The nurse knew she could get fired for doing this, but she also knew that this young woman had gone through quite an ordeal, and she needed to know what had happened.

In the sweetest way possible, the nurse explained everything to her and Gabriella cried silent tears as the nurse left her, with promises of returning with food and a doctor to explain things more thoroughly.

Gabriella had panicked when she found out that she was pregnant but then she felt happy and excited, and it was ripped away from her without her consent. For no reason.

To make matters worse, the man she was in love with, the man who was the father of her now deceased child, did not even remember her. Gabriella saw all the flowers and cards loitered about the room but no one was here. No one was there for her. Not her mother, not her friends, not the love of her life, no one.

April 19th, 2010- 5 a.m.

Gabriella awoke to darkness, only the light from the hall illuminated the room, and it was dull. Gabriella felt like the room, except there was no longer any light in her.

The night before, by the time the nurse and a doctor had returned, Gabriella's mother had arrived and was waiting with her by her bedside. Gabriella had mutter a hello and returned her mother's sentimental "I love you's" but other than that she hadn't said a word.

By the time the doctor had confirmed what the nurse had told her, Gabriella wished she had chemicals. She wanted science, something to take her mind off of the torture she felt inside, something to make it all make sense. Equations and variables, unsolvable or solvable. Two options and two option only.

Not only was her baby dead, her relationship with Troy was dead, and even some of their friends were dead.

Gabriella could not even bring herself to feel hatred for Ryan even though he was the one that shattered her life. He took her soul when he pulled that trigger. Yet, hatred took too much work. She felt nothing. Only despair, only darkness, like the darkness that surrounded her now.

She could not even cry. She was nothing but a grain of sand on the shore. So many other people existed, had lives, problems, love, and feelings. She was nothing special. Foolish to ever believe that she was, that she had talent, that she had love, and a future. Only two things were certain in life. Death and taxes.

She almost chuckled at her dark humor but then she sighed and looked over to the window. The sun was rising, painting the sky a beautiful shade. She noticed that the windows were to the floor, actually they weren't windows, but they were doors. Glass doors that opened to a balcony with a safety rail and bars, but after all this wasn't a psychiatric ward, it would be so easy to climb over them…

Gabriella unhooked the IVs from her arms, wincing in pain as she did. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Once the IVs were out she climbed slowly out of the uncomfortable hospital bed, her body aching from the gunshot wound and stitches. She shuffled slowly to the door, unlocked it, and slid it to the side.

She spread her arms as she felt the breeze. It lifted up her hospital gown and she felt the wind caress her tan, battered and bruised, skin. The wind loved her at least. It made her feel good. Caressed her like a lover, now that she thought about it, so did the darkness. Maybe that's why she was so happy while in a coma. She belonged in the darkness.

Gabriella stepped up the balcony and painfully climbed the bars and sat on top of the top one. She swung her feet as the traffic whirled feet and feet below but she was focused on the wind that was her lover, and the warm rising sun. She took a deep breath, exhaled, and spread her arms.

April 19th, 2010-4:45 a.m.

Troy couldn't sleep, hadn't been able to sleep since he finally woke up from the tranquilizer shot. His parents had been there as soon as he opened his eyes. They somehow understood why he freaked out, realized that the trauma had caught up to him and the one thing he understood from that trauma was Gabriella.

After they told him everything, they wanted to hold him, and he let them. After talking and getting him to finally understand, even if he didn't remember everything yet, they fell asleep in the room. Afraid to leave him alone now that he knew and he understood. However, he also knew now where Gabriella was.

Even though he didn't remember everything about her, he had to see her. He had to comfort her. He knew he loved her, and if that baby had been born he would have loved the child as much as he loved Gabriella. He got up, but grabbed the IV stand and took it with him. He learned his lesson about ripping them out. He walked to the desk where the third shift nurse was working. She was tired and didn't care about anything but making sure her patients were alive. He double checked to make sure the room number was right.

After she nodded, he walked there, ignoring the pit in his stomach, the feeling of urgency. He finally reached the room. He knocked politely but heard no answer.

Troy breathed in a shaky deep breath and decided he had to see her anyway. He gently turned the door knob and it swung inward and he got the view of the room. Exact to his, except she had more pink roses than he did. But hey, he beat her with the number of "get well" basketballs he had received.

He was starting to walk towards the bed when he realized that no one was in it. He thought maybe she had been discharged but there was no way that was possible. Not with her injuries. He felt a breeze and a chill shuttered down his spine.

He looked towards the door that led to the balcony. It had bars but anyone that wanted to get over it could easily could. He took a few steps forward and that's when he saw her.

Her dark hair fell beautifully down her back. Her arms were spread and the wind seemed to spin itself around her, like she was the center of the Earth. Or maybe he was just seeing her that way.

She was the girl from his dreams, she really was. She couldn't jump. He couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. Damn it, he had just found her again. He walked as quickly as he could towards her. Intent on pulling her away.

But then he saw her spread her arms, looking like a graceful bird about to take flight. That's when he decided he had to call out to her.

"GABRIELLA! DON'T!" He called, his voice cracking with emotion.

Gabriella quickly turned to look at him, not believing that he would be her savior, her light in the darkness that she was now.

As she turned however, her bare feet slipped on the metal, with his name emerging from her mouth and with a look of pure terror in her eyes she fell.

A/N: So I lied, this isn't the last chapter. I thought it was but it's not. There will two more but I have a surprise in store for ya'll so don't get too angry! Love ya'll! Mwah! *blows kisses*


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Shattered Dreams**

"_If I smile and don't believe_

_Soon I know I'll awake from this dream"_

December 31st, 2013-9 a.m.

"_This is the start of something new and it feels so right to be here with you. Ooh oh! And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart. The start of something new" Troy sang and he looked over at his singing partner. She was beautiful. She started singing shyly at first, but then she got into it, with his help of course, and their voices mixed perfectly, merging into one sweet harmony._

_After they sang they talked and they all went outside of the teen karaoke bar to watch the fireworks dance over the ski lodge. Troy talked to her, his blue eyes twinkling, and her chocolate brown eyes darting from him to the ground. Her cheeks reddened as they exchanged phone numbers and took a picture of each other for contact IDs. Then, they watched the fireworks until they ended and he watched her walk away. Before she disappeared into the crowd, she turned over her shoulder a smiled a dazzling smile at him. At that moment he knew that she was the one._

Troy blinked his eyes open slowly. He felt something on his cheek and pressed a trembling hand to his face and felt wetness on his fingertips. He was crying.

Almost four years…. It had been almost four years since she died and she still haunted his dreams.

With a sigh, Troy glanced around his room in the ski lodge. Sighing again, he rolled over with the intent of going back to sleep when suddenly his door flew open.

"RISE AND SHINE!" A loud voice commanded. Before he could roll over, something landed on him with a thud.

Troy rolled over, grabbed the thing in his arms, and gave it a harsh look.

"Did you just jump on me? Being jumped on makes me angry!" He said, poking at the thing's sides, and the thing giggled.

The thing was actually an adorable toddler with blonde curly hair, tan skin, and big brown eyes. The person who had ordered him to rise and shine chuckled in the doorway. Troy looked over at is best friend. Even though many years had passed, he still noticed the burns from the explosions at East High School on his friend's arms.

"You know what happens when Uncle Troy gets angry." Chad warned from the door, leaning against its frame.

"THE TICKLE MONSTER APPEARS!" Troy screamed and he began tickling the small child that was sitting on his defined stomach.

Chad laughed and ran forward and picked up his son.

"You know what's worse than Uncle Troy tickling you?" Troy asked and the small toddler giggled a "no!"

"Daddy tickling you!" Troy exclaimed and Chad began tickling his son's feet, holding the squirming child tightly so he wouldn't fall from his father's arms.

"What's going on here?!" A shrill and angry voice questioned from the doorway. "I was trying to get my beauty sleep!"

"You'd have to sleep forever." Chad retorted.

Troy laughed from the bed, and the toddler giggled as well.

"Oh you think you're so funny! At least the top of my head doesn't look like a dirty poodle!" The woman in the doorway shot back.

"OOOHHH!" Troy said, cupping his hands over his mouth. "Burn man!" He continued with a smirk on his face.

"Mommy gowt yew." The child said and the blonde woman snapped her fingers "Yes mommy did!"

"At least Sharpay never changes" Troy stated and everyone laughed.

"I'm going to take Blaze and get him ready for all our fun activities for the day." Sharpay explained as she moved forward and took her child from her husband's arms.

Troy chuckled and Chad shot him daggers and was silent until Sharpay and Blaze left the room.

"Why did you let her name that child Blaze?" Troy asked, a smile on his face.

"Sharpay told me," Chad paused and coughed, and adjusted his voice to a higher (and shriller) pitch. "It's coming out of my vagina, I'll name it what I want!"

Troy burst into laughter and his best friend followed. However, after the laughter died down, Chad got serious.

"Hey man, I'm not trying to say the wrong thing or make you feel bad but… are you sure coming here and spending every New Year's here is a good idea?" Chad said. He saw Troy look away from him, traces of his laughter gone now.

After a moment of silence, Chad decided he needed to continue speaking.

"You haven't moved on. Every New Year's since-." Troy gave him a sharp look and Chad exhaled but continued talking.

"Since Gabriella died… you haven't moved on, Troy. Every year we come here, and you light a candle by where you and her first met. Then you cry, and you're always depressed. Every double date Sharpay and I try to set you up on you ruin it. You talk about Gabriella, you treat those girls how you treat me and then Sharpay and I look like assholes. My own son asked me this morning if we could come cheer you up, because even he can tell that you're miserable. Troy, man, you're pathetic without her."

Troy jumped up from his bed and charged towards his friend. "I'm pathetic for falling in love with a woman and then losing her not once, but twice. The last time I lost her for good! I'm pathetic for not being to cope in a couple of years? We should have been together forever! We should have our own family, we should be happy, and she should be my date when I go out with you and Sharpay! You guys don't have to come on these trips with me, I don't ask to be set up, and I'm always trying to be happy in front of Blaze!" Troy yelled.

"Because you try to pretend he's you and Gabriella's son! Hate to break it to you, man; your son with Gabby wouldn't have had that blonde hair. You need to get out there, you need to get over her, and you need to stop coming here!" Chad replied, taking a step closer to Troy.

Troy shoved him back. "I know Blaze isn't mine. We wouldn't have named our son something stupid like Blaze, we'd name him something like Romeo or Julian, because Gabriella loved those baby names the most." Troy said with anger still in his tone.

"Yeah, because naming your son Romeo or Julian isn't as stupid as naming your son Blaze." Chad said, but then he chuckled.

Troy felt his anger dissipating and he began to laugh as well.

"One day, I know I'll be able to move on. But Chad, it has to be on my terms, not when you want it to be. Sorry if I've hurt or embarrassed you, Sharpay, or little Blaze of glory. I'll try to be happier and not revolve my life around her memory but just know that, Chad, I will never get over her. I will never forgive myself for what happened to her." Troy said, tears welling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, man." Chad said, walking forward and clasping his best friend's hands and then pulling him into a hug.

Troy knew a hug among bros wasn't manly but they stayed that way for a while, and as they hugged, Troy let his silent tears fall.

December 31st, 2013- 7 p.m.

Troy walked to the place where he first met Gabriella and he stood outside of the little karaoke bar. Inside there were teenagers singing and having fun, but outside it was just him, his heart shattering all over again. In his hands he held red roses, a picture, and a candle.

He cleared his throat and began to sing the song that brought her to him in the first place.

"This is the start of something new and it feels so right to be here with you. Ooohhh oh. And now looking in your eyes. I feel in my heart. The start of something new." He sang.

He had no more tears to cry. He extended the plastic flap behind the picture so it would stand up by itself. The picture was of him and Gabriella at prom. She looked gorgeous and happy and she was wearing a long yellow dress, his favorite color on her. He laid the roses in front of the picture and placed the candle beside the picture, on her side. He illuminated the candle with a small lighter in his pocket. The glow from the flame seemed to cast a halo onto Gabriella.

He smiled, places two fingers to his lips, and moved them in the direction of Gabriella's face on the picture.

Suddenly he heard voices from inside the inn and he turned and walked inside. He had to see the scene one more time.

On the stage there was a girl with glasses, obviously shy, and she was holding the mic down and in front of her, her green eyes focused on the floor. Her singing partner, a young man, was handsome, masculine, and confident complete with blonde hair and gray eyes. He was all into the song.

"I'm sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from. I thought that we were fine." He sang, his voice low and raspy.

"Oh we had everything." The girl practically whisper-sang into the microphone.

The man continued to sing and finally it reached the chorus. By that time, the girl was smiling and blushing. She cast a wry look over at the boy, who smiled a wide and cheesy smile at her. To everyone's surprise she smiled back and lifted the mic to her lips.

"Just give me a reason, just a little bit's enough." She sang, with a strong and opera like voice. It was beautiful.

The boy mouthed a surprised "Wow!" and then began to sing in harmony with her.

"Just a second, we're not broken, just bent. And we can learn to love again!" They sang, their odd voices somehow fitting the others. Forming a perfect harmony.

Troy watched, and he smiled a genuine smile.

He turned and walked out and knelt in front of Gabriella's memoir he made for her.

"I will honor your memory every day. I will love you forever. And I will move on, I know that's what you want. I will make you proud, and I will always remember you. Those kids in there… they're just like us. They will grow old together and be happy, just like we were supposed to…Goodbye Gabriella." He said, he bit his tongue to bite back screaming from the pain.

Of course the pain wasn't physical. It was from his soul.

Even through the pain, he smiled, and he walked away, whistling the song he just heard the two soon to be lovers sing.


	10. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending**

"_Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again"_

April 19th, 2010-5 a.m.

Before she could fall, before she would meet her doom, Troy rushed forward. The IVs painfully ripped out of his arm as he left the stand. He caught her arms by leaning around the bars.

Pain ripped through his back where they sewed up the bullet wound and he felt it tear and he felt the blood soak through the back of his gown.

He didn't care. Nothing except for Gabriella mattered. Even though he was weak, with his adrenaline pumping, and her life on the line, somehow he managed to pull her up around the small space that there weren't bars and into his arms.

"I love you." He murmured into her hair as he held her petite frame against him.

"I love you too." She whispered, and he felt her shoulders shake and he knew that she was crying.

He looked down at her and tilted her face up to his by placing his finger under her chin and pushing it up.

She was as beautiful as she was in his dreams. Memories of her suddenly rushed him. Closed in on him like an avalanche.

Her small hand in him, their first official date, performing in musicals together, eating chocolate covered strawberries, him moving inside her as she moaned out an "I love you". The way her eyes sparkled in the sun, the way she sang, the close relationship she had with her mother, the way she loved and protected everyone, the way she loved science, the way she loved animals, everything about her.

Their kiss became passionate and everything faded away except for the two of them.

December 31st, 2013- 9 a.m.

Gabriella stretched as she woke up, a smile on her face. She looked over to her sleeping husband and grinned deviously.

"Wake up sleepy head." She whispered into his ear.

Troy had always been a little sleeper and he stirred. "Mmmm." He groaned sleepily and Gabriella kissed his cheek.

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I was dreaming of you." He confessed, a blush heating up his face.

She smiled widely and kissed his lips, hitching her leg over his hips.

Troy smirked. Gabriella was always frisky in the morning.

Troy rolled so that he was hovering over Gabriella. He kissed her deeply and began to kiss down her neck. He stopped to suck on her pulse and continued kissing down until he reached her breasts.

Just then there was a cry from the crib in the room.

"Oh Aimee, Daddy wanted some too!" Troy fake complained.

"TROY!" Gabriella squealed, swatting at his arm as she untangled their bodies.

She got up and walked to the crib and picked up their daughter and began to feed him.

Troy starred at her, and all of the beauty, and he smiled. He had the love of his life and he was happy.

"Sharpay and Chad will be over soon." Gabriella reminded him as she caught him starring.

"Ugh the usual New Year's Eve brunch, then pregame, and a party tonight. I can't believe we let them talk us into this again" Troy complained, flopping back on the bed.

"They do it every time. We have to build us resistance to their charm and adorable son." Gabriella agreed.

"I hope their son dates out daughter." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him, shocked by his random statement. "I was just thinking the same thing." Gabriella said and smiled at him.

"They're going to be like two years apart though." Troy reminded, "And if he messes with her I'm going to kick his ass." Troy nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

Gabriella laughed. "Go take a shower, you're stinky." She commented, wrinkling up her nose.

He laughed and left the room, throwing a smile over his shoulder at his beautiful wife and their beautiful child.

Later that day, Sharpay and Chad came over, their toddler son in tow. He played with Aimee, who was resting in Gabriella's arms. The two children were going to be close no whether they liked it or not with Sharpay's insistence.

The day passed in good conversation and laughter and talk about children.

Everyone was content, no more than content, and happy with their lives. That night when the couples got all dressed and went out to party, Troy had the best night of his life with his beautiful wife beside his side.

He loved her more than anything and his family was perfect.

He would honor the loved ones and all of the people lost during the East High massacre, hold them in his heart forever.

And Troy would hold his wife in his arms and their daughter forever as well.

A/N: THE END! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! I love you all, and thank you so much for sticking with me through this long story that I stopped and started numerous times. Thank you so much. I even cried writing it and I hope it touched ya'll. That was the point of it. Thank you all again, so much. MWAH! *blows kisses*


End file.
